


I Don't Want Nobody But You (Kissing On My Tattoos)

by brokenstereotype



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Niall, ziall smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstereotype/pseuds/brokenstereotype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall comes home from a night out at the bar, and sexy times occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want Nobody But You (Kissing On My Tattoos)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from August Alsina's song - Kissing on My Tattoos

All of the lights are off when Niall stumbles through the front door, promptly running into the side table and _shhhhhh_ 'ing at it until it stops making so much noise.

He navigates himself through the living room, with a hand running along the wall, flailing out of his pea coat and tossing it in the vicinity of where he presumes the couch to be. It's more of a struggle to get his shirt over his head, and he bumps into the wall as he trips over his feet, giggling once he gets free of the shirt and drops it absently in the middle of the hallway.

The light at the end of the hallway is off, and Niall strips out of his jeans, legs getting tangled in the tight fabric, until he can shimmy out of them, leaving them, as well as his socks, at the end of the bed.

Clad in just a pair of grey boxer briefs, hair sticking up askew, he climbs onto the queen sized bed, seeking out the lump on the left side and grinning to himself.

It's dark without the lights on, though Niall can still make out the shape of Zayn's face, the plum outline of his pouted lips, long eyelashes fanned across sharp cheekbones, and the exposed caramel skin on Zayn's chest, where the blankets rest just at his hips.

Niall moves up the bed, until he is hovering over Zayn's sleeping form and licks his lips before leaning down to lick a light trail from Zayn's shoulder to the sensitive spot right below his ear. Zayn hums a sound deep in his chest, and Niall takes that as a sign to continue, peppering kisses along Zayn's jawline, prickly from his stubble and scratching in the most delicious way against Niall's mouth.

He kicks at the blankets, until he can grind down against Zayn without the restricting material, sucking a mark into Zayn's neck as he rocks his hips down into Zayn's, only layers separating them being the fabric from their boxers.

He nibbles at Zayn's ear, letting out shameless moans in his ear as he rubs their dicks together, bringing a hand down to flick at one of Zayn's nipples. His skin feels on fire, worked up beyond control even though he hasn't even been touched yet. Zayn let's out a low groan, bringing one of his hands up to grip onto one of Niall's hips, meeting each one of his thrusts with a roll of his own.

"Missed you," Zayn says, voice deep and sleep ridden. He opens his eyes just the slightest bit, and Niall drops down to seal their lips together in a deep song, nothing but tongue and teeth and warm pants of breath.

Zayn gets more into it as he wakes up fully,  _thanks for joining in the festivities, almost thought I had to do it by me self,_ Niall had slurred against his mouth, legs feeling like jell-o and dropping down to his elbows on either side of Zayn's head when his arms feel too heavy to hold himself up any longer. Zayn keeps a light grip on Niall's hips, thumbs pressing into the bone there and chasing Niall's mouth as he guides Niall into grinding down against him.

"Christ, you reek of alcohol," Zayn says, though he sucks at Niall's bottom lip like he can't get enough of the taste, moving his hands down to palm at his arse cheeks and pushing Niall's clothed dick harder against his own. Niall pants against Zayn's ear, wanting to come, but wanting Zayn's hands on him more.

" _Yes_ , mmm, I've been bad." Niall moans, leaving hot open mouthed kisses up the juncture of Zayn's neck.

"Maybe you should _punish_ me," The words come out thick, accent catching on the ends, and Niall knows how much Zayn loves it when his words get drowned in the Irish drawl that only happens when he's been drinking. 

He sits up, placing his palms flat against Zayn's chest, he can feel the frantic pulse of his heartbeat underneath his fingertips, and grinds against Zayn, practically riding him. Zayn let's him set the pace, rough and fast, letting Niall work himself to the point of no return, and then he promptly flips them over, Niall staring up at him with wide, dazed eyes, chest heaving and cock hard against his own.

"Leme' fuck you," Niall says in a rush, leaning up to nip at Zayn's collarbone. Zayn breathes out a laugh, pushing lightly at Niall's chest until he lays back down, tightening the hold he has on Niall's waist from where he is straddling him.

Scratching his nail down Niall's chest, reveling in the raised red mark that follows in it's wake, Zayn shifts himself, until he can pull Niall's boxers down to his thighs, enough to free his painfully hard erection from their restricting material. Zayn doesn't realize he's staring at how Niall's dick is just as pale as the rest of him, save for the pink tip that's leaking an obscene amount of pre come over Niall's hip, twitching under Zayn's intense gaze, until Niall starts whining as he ruts against the sheets, tweaking a nipple between his fingers.

Zayn keeps a hand firmly pressed to Niall's chest as he reaches over to get the tube of lube from the bedside table, shuffling around until he can rid himself and Niall of their boxers, leaving them both bare naked and extremely turned on. Niall's looking at Zayn with a hungry gaze, though his eyelids are droopy and his hair is sexed up beyond repair, and he looks  _sex crazed_ and it sends a shiver down Zayn's body.

"M'gonna open myself up and you're gonna watch me fuck myself on my fingers," Zayn says with a low growl right next to Niall's ear. Niall swallows hard, bringing a hand to his throbbing erection, but Zayn slaps it away before he can reach it. 

"And you're not going to touch yourself," Zayn orders. Niall whines something in the back of his throat, quickly swallowing it down and nodding in understanding when Zayn squeezes the base of his dick with a tight grip.

"Then I'm going to ride you so hard, it'll be all you can think abut for the next week." Zayn says, slicking up three of his fingers and spreading his legs wider, dragging his bum across Niall's cock, gasping at the feeling of the tip catching onto his rim. His eyes flutter shut when the first finger goes in, rocking his hips into it and throwing his head back with a moan, just to tease Niall a little bit more.

Once he's rocking back on his finger, biting his bottom lip to keep in the moans and squeaks that are threatening to come out, he slides in a second finger along side the first, mouth dropping open at the stretch.

Niall brings a hand up to rub at Zayn's bicep, eyes wide and watching intently as Zayn scissors his fingers inside of himself, face scrunched up in pleasure and pain.

"Hey, don't bite your lip." Niall says, pulling Zayn's bottom lip from between his teeth with his thumb. "Wanna hear you scream for it," He says with a cocky smirk, moving his hand to Zayn's lower back, sliding it down until he can slip a finger in between his arse cheeks and nudge at his hole.

He can feel the way Zayn is preparing to add a third finger, movements becoming frantic and sloppy. Niall adds his finger in along side Zayn's, quickly matching the pace he has set up, fucking his finger in fast and hard, watching with rapt attention as Zayn moans out Niall's name and grinds down against the three fingers inside of him.

"Fuck, Ni." Zayn moans, bringing a hand up to tangle in his own hair, head thrown back, and Niall adds another finger, timing it so his fingers counteract Zayn's, and Zayn moans like a certified porn star. All that Zayn seems capable of doing is rocking his hips back onto their fingers like it's a race, and letting out a string of moans that consist of _yes_ , _Niall_ , and _fuck me_.

Niall pulls his fingers out of Zayn, watching with amazement as Zayn replaces the absence of his fingers with two more of his own, hand pressed down onto Niall's chest as he rides his fingers. Niall absolutely loves to see Zayn like this, desperate for release as he nearly claws at his own skin, chasing his orgasm like it's the last thing he'll ever do.

Niall loves knowing that it's only him that gets to see Zayn like this, loves knowing that in the outside world, Zayn can be this reserved, quiet friend, that will listen and recite snippets of poems to you if you have a dilemma, but behind the closed doors of their bedroom, Zayn becomes this cock hungry slut, all for Niall.

"Come on baby, ride me like the wind, bullseye." Niall says with a giggle and a slap to Zayn's bum.

Zayn huffs out a laugh, slowing down his hips, until he slips his fingers out with a wince and wraps his lube coated fingers around Niall's dick, slicking it up and shifting so he is posed above his dick. Zayn rubs the tip over his rim, eyes closed as he lets out a string of wanton moans. He slips the head past the first tight ring of muscle, throwing his head back with a bite to his bottom lip, while Niall lets his head fall heavily against the pillow with a drawn out groan.

"So good, so _fucking_ good." Niall praises, rubbing at Zayn's hip bone soothingly. Zayn's just _so_ tight, eyes clenched tight against the burn, breathing out steady once Niall is fully inside of him.

Niall waits patiently as Zayn adjusts, trailing a finger down the expanse of Zayn's chest, the stretched skin across the _bump bump bump_ of his ribs from where Zayn has his back arched into the feeling of Niall filling him, the dips from the lines of his well defined abs, the sharp jut of his hip bone. Niall traces the outline of the tattoo there, pressing his thumb against the heart inked into his skin, until Zayn starts rolling his hips, just slightly, and Niall drops his hand as he stares up at the beautiful man above him.

Zayn starts to roll his hips in small figure eights, mouth parted open and eyes nearly crossed from where he is looking down at Niall, little gasps and groans slipping passed his lips as he begins to lift his hips a fraction, dropping back down with a bite to his bottom lip and squeezing his eyes closed like he's considering his options.

Niall captures the way Zayn has a hand fisted in his own hair, teeth piercing into his bottom lip for some kind of control. It's amazing, Niall thinks, the way Zayn can turn any moment into a poem, like the most beautiful words in the English language all strung together could not come close to the near perfect image you conjure up in your head. 

Zayn is a poem, Niall thinks, though the alcohol coursing through his blood may be due partial credit. Zayn is the most hauntingly beautiful poem that Niall has ever read, strung together with aesthetics and rhythm, laced with beauty, and tied with genuine soul. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Zayn asks, breaths coming out in pants as he sets a pace, working his hips in a circle and lifting off of Niall before dropping back down.

Niall feels a moan in the back of his throat like a punch, eyes fluttering every time Zayn's tight walls drag along his dick. He starts to meet Zayn's movements, thrusting up when Zayn drops down, moving his hands to the small of Zayn's back, where he can feel the muscles in his back stretching, working with the way Zayn is slowly riding him.

"You're beautiful," Niall replies honestly. Zayn exhales on a sweet smile, sliver of outside light illuminating the expanse of his neck. He drags his hands through his hair until it is a mess of wavy black, like silk, Niall admires.

Zayn roams his hands along his body, rocking his hips a beat faster, and it looks almost like he's dancing to some romantic melody, hands trailing along his sides, sending tremors in their wake.

When Zayn reaches the swell of his own arse, he pauses, and then leans his head down so he can flash Niall a devilish grin, before he has both of Niall's hands captured in his own and crossed above the blond's head, faces less than an intimidating inch away from each other.

Zayn licks his lips, slowly, as if deliberately wanting Niall to catch it.

"Well," Zayn says in this husky tone, looking between the normally bright blue eyes, swallowed entirely by black desire.

"Why don't you stop looking at me like I'm made out of porcelain and _fuck_ _me_ already," Zayn says in a near whisper, though Niall can hear it repeat like an announcement in his mind, amplified by the blood surging through his veins like an electric current.

Zayn starts moving his hips with purpose, using the leverage he has on Niall's wrists to rock his hips down, letting out a string of curses as he picks up speed.

Niall encourages him, breathy _yeah_ 's and _fuck baby_ 's spurring Zayn into bouncing in Niall's lap. Zayn's thrusts turn faster, cock slipping out of his hole, and he takes a minute to tease the tip around the rim, before sinking back down and releasing Niall's wrists so he can fist his hands in the sheet on either side of Niall's head. _  
_

Niall's hands immediately go to Zayn's bum, feeling the muscles twitch under his palms as he spreads his hands apart, opening Zayn's hole further. Zayn leans into it, burrowing his face against Niall's flushed neck, panting heavily against the damp skin and sticking his arse higher in the air, fucking back on Niall's dick with choked off moans. 

Niall can feel the restless twinge in his knee, the itch clawing under his skin, until his chest is heaving and he can barely keep up with the motions of Zayn's hips, fingernails digging into the soft skin at Zayn's hips, throwing his head back against the pillow with a whine. Zayn nods his head frantically, breathing out a _yeah baby, feels so good_ , slowing down the rocking of his hips, until he is just lazily grinding down against Niall.

When Zayn rises up until Niall's dick slips out of his pulsing hole, Niall shuffles underneath of him, until he can sit up on his knees and Zayn straddles Niall, looping his arms around his neck for balance and Niall's hands drop to grope Zayn's arse cheeks. Zayn spreads his feet further apart, rising his bum up and nesting his face in the crook of Niall's neck, peppering kisses to his collarbone and shoulder while Niall nudges the tip of his dick against Zayn's entrance.

He slips in easily, picking up a rhythm by lifting Zayn up by the grip he has on his arse and then letting him drop back down, so Niall fucks deep up into him. Zayn muffles his moans against Niall's skin, scraping his teeth along the hard structure of Niall's jaw, panting hotly in his ear.

Niall fucks up into him harder, making sure to hit that spot inside of Zayn that makes his toes curl, fingers clawing for purchase at his shoulder blades and dick slippery with pre come from where it's rubbing against Niall's abs.

Niall brings a hand between them, so he can stroke Zayn's dick at the pace of his thrusting, _come on baby, come for me_ , Zayn bounces in Niall's lap, moans getting louder as he removes his face from Niall's neck, throwing his head back with a parted mouth and heavy eyelids.

Niall can feel himself tipping right over the edge, flicking his wrist at the tip of Zayn's cock on every other upstroke, pounding into his ass so hard, and trying to stave off his own orgasm in favor of getting Zayn off. The air in the room is thick, sounds of skin slapping against skin echoing across the four walls, and Niall feels on fire, feels like if he doesn't come soon, doesn't make _Zayn_ come soon, he'll claw his own skin off, trying to get to that itch only Zayn knows how to get rid of.

Zayn's loud, whimpers ripping out of his throat as Niall practically tosses him around on his lap, paying more attention to the head of Zayn's dick, knowing that he just needs that extra pushto topple over the edge.

Niall can feel the burn in his arms from supporting all of Zayn's weight, can feel his knees locking up and the way his back has started a dull ache at his spine.

He slows his movements down, until he can smack Zayn's ass lightly, guiding Zayn on all fours and lining up behind him, one hand braced against Zayn's shoulder. Niall fucks into Zayn in one thrust, picking up a fast pace, one hand gripped onto Zayn's hip tightly, the other clutched onto his shoulder, pulling Zayn back into his dick.

Niall slides his hand down from Zayn's shoulder, down to the small of his back, pressing his palm down firmly, until Zayn's back arches and Niall can fuck him at a different angle, one that sends a tremble through Zayn's legs, head dropping down in a moan and hand reaching out to pump at his own dick.

Niall keeps at his relentless pounding, pressing his thumb against the dip at the bottom of Zayn's spine. He can feel how tight Zayn is clenching his muscles, waiting to just be unraveled, sweat dripping down his back as proof of his physical exertion.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , shit-," Zayn curses, clenching his eyes shut tight as he fucks back against Niall's cock, hand working himself over fast and sloppy, thumbing at the head and pressing in hard against the slit.

Zayn comes with a drawn out moan, gradually slowing the movements over his now sensitive dick, though keeping up with Niall's frantic thrusts with a coy smile thrown over his shoulder, trying to push Niall along.

Niall looks at the way Zayn's eyes have gone cloudy with pleasure, lazy smile across his red-kiss-swollen lips, the tiny jerks in his legs at the overstimulation, and fucks into Zayn deep, running his palm down his sweat glazed back, thumb catching onto the bumps of Zayn's spine.

Zayn looks at Niall, biting at his bottom lip in a sinful way, and when he moans, shameless and loose, Niall feels his orgasm surge through him, filling Zayn's hole with his load and feeling it seep out whenever he pulls back.

Niall feels exhausted, barely able to open his eyes and pull out of Zayn, before he is flopping down on the bed, sighing in content at the deep settle in his bones.

Zayn wipes himself off with a towel from the bathroom, walking on wobbly legs and crawling under the covers, draping himself along Niall's back, pulling his little spoon flush against his chest.

Niall hums, resting a hand over top of Zayn's, tangling their fingers together against his chest, heartbeat slowing to a low monotone, both of them instantly falling into the deep pull of slumber. 


End file.
